


Kiss Me

by ample_annie, lara_canon, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, RoWater-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom)
Genre: AU, Beginnings, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MARINA-pregnancy, SURRERA-pregnancy, Therapy, Trauma, couples therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/pseuds/ample_annie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/pseuds/lara_canon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Vicley (Chapter 1) 'M' for languageRoWater (Chapter 2) 'M' for language and explicit sexMarina (Chapter 3) 'M' for language
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Vanessa Rojas/Kevin Atwater, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 24





	1. At NIGHT...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).



Victoria Hughes considered her feelings for the highest-ranked member of the Seattle Fire Department. How far  
exactly can the two of them take this relationship? This is a feeling that she has no frame of reference for. Her longest  
real relationship was junior and senior year of high school in Michigan. She actually followed Edgar Reade to the University  
of Michigan where after one more year their paths diverged. She moved to Washington state and enrolled in the U of  
Washington drama school to pursue her love of musical theater.

At Seattle Fire she met and slowly fell in love with Cheif Lucas Ripley-SHE an unranked firefighter not long graduated from the  
fire academy...and a very prohibitive policy against their type of interaction.-ESPECIALLY their type of interaction. And he, as  
brilliant as he is experienced an evolution in his perspective on the policy, recognizing it as antiquated and un-workable-persons  
in close quarters for long periods of time and in intense situations often develop romantic feelings with the people they work with.  
His re-write of the policy began a few months before the two of them became involved and so presents no conflict of interest

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You've mentioned, Vic, that previous to meeting the Cheif- _SORRY: LUCAS_!-that you didn't 'do relationships'. You  
don't apologize for it and you shouldn't...now you're faced with being in love for the first time and that can be jarring. EACH OF  
OUR experience of love emanates from the deeper well of knowledge within ourselves. It is the power and the evidence that we  
all have a greater life and a greater intelligence within us.

The type of love that is not driven by images or passions, obsessions, or addiction. This is not the love that accompanies the  
thrill of purchasing something new or having an exciting encounter with someone.

It is a love that emanates from a greater well within you, representing a deeper relationship with yourself, a deeper relationship  
with another-and with people everywhere. We ALL have that capacity to love so much that it nearly breaks us. And to a person  
most of us would rather experience that type of love and lose it than never experience it. The two of you recognize that-it's  
why you're here instead of walking away." Diane Lewis finished her monologue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the fuck are we DOIN', Luke?!" Sully 'slipped' a right jab from his best friend and counters with a left jab of his own, which  
clips the other man high on the left side of his blonde head.

"We're followin' our HEARTS for once-letting go of the fear and the 'what if's' that plagued our past marriages and relation-  
ships"...puffing a bit, Lucas steps to his left gloves down. "I married the first two out of vanity and ego. You came back from  
'the dirt' broken and in pieces and until recently refused to talk to anyone about it. You had a good one in Claire, easily one of  
the best ever-and now you have a chance with Herrera. How is this even a conversation?"

"That easy, huh?" Sully raises his fists and feints right; Ripley takes the hint and bounces counter-clockwise.

"Because of her I see that (JAB) goofy (JAB) 'Bobby Sullivan grin' (BLOCK, BODY SHOT)-the one I used to see and (COUNTER LEFT)  
Brother, it is FUCKING GREAT!!"

Wobbled by a body blow. Ripley raises a glove for 'time' and they break for refreshment.

"I feel more like myself", Sullivan says through his mouthguard before spitting it out.

"What was that?" Ripley asks after emptying a bottle of water.

"I said-she makes me... _FEEL_ again. I haven't felt like this in ...even with Claire." He drinks water and adds  
"I can't walk away from this, Rip. Shit is sure to be complicated but I can't."

"I'll watch your back-no worries."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"If what we're doing impacts Lucas negatively in any way, I'll walk away. I'll join one of the private ambo services or stay at home  
and have babies. We both came into this with open eyes-or eyes wide shut; whichever. I want to fight fires and rescue people  
who need it. I love this job almost as much as the theater and I REALLY LOVE THE THEATER...and I love Lucas ten times more  
than that." She turns in her chair to face her partner. "I will do whatever you say-as long as it's NOT for us to walk away."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CHICAGO PD (BONUS PREVIEW)

“ATWATER, HUH?” Vanessa tosses back her shot and slaps it down on the bar. She remained in the shadows, listening to the ‘police’  
yukking it up’ about what they’d done to Kevin Atwater.

“Damn, tho”, she smirked. “SIX of you to take him down-and he STILL made it to the hospital under his own power? Ummm! I’d like  
to know him!”

“Naw, Baby…fine ‘Betty’ like you don’t need a fucking snitchy bitch like him…you need a Dominicano Grande like ME to show you  
was what!” snarks a handsome bearded undercover to her left.

An Anglo UC to the right said “That Motherfucker needed to get got ‘Mami’…piece o’ shit.”

“Hmmm…the only pro’lem with that tho, ‘Papa’ is that anyone who fucks with Kev better know that they’re fucking with my  
FRIEND…MY FAMILY. Ask around about me-VANESSA ROJAS, Intelligence. If you touch him again, or look at him or drive in  
the same direction as him”: she suddenly draws her pistol and sockets the barrel in Anglo cop’s ear; she draws a second pistol  
from the small of her back and sights on the Dominican Lover’s ‘life support system’ (his trunk).

The other police in the bar jump to their feet and some start to unholster THEIR weapons when the raspy voice of Hank Voight  
calls out. “EASY…EASY everyone…Rojas-don’t kill him yet.”

Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton exit the back room, pistols held loosely in their hands; Ruzek and Burgess stand next to Voight.


	2. Afternoon DELIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa Rojas and Kevin Atwater-RoWater-have it 'bad' for one another, and  
> though they don't hide it from their Boss (Sgt Hank Voight) neither do they  
> volunteer the in. Voight has years of experience though and likely already knows-  
> he hasn't said anything and likely won't unless what they do off the clock compromises  
> the squad  
>  _Rodney_

PRO(S):

Voight never explicitly said 'no dating within the unit'; he sort've _implied_ that when personal entanglements  
can often be, well...TANGLED...

CON(S)

If they break-up, they would have to work together, which could be problematic .

Also, CPD regs only state that members of the force may not date anyone with whom they have direct authority over (a PRECINCT  
COMMANDER, for example, has authority over ANYONE beneath that rank and therefore could date no one not a PC or the  
equivalent (with the exception of married persons, of course).)

Technically, Kevin Atwater, as a Detective Second Grade outranks her (she's barely a First Grade), and even if she was his DIRECT  
REPORT, it's too late now: he thrusts into her with skillful precision and his angling is perfect: with a pillow beneath the small of  
her back and him with his elbows hooked under the hollows of her knees his big stalk 'frictions' her little bean on both the extraction  
as well as the intrusion...she whimpers his name in a breathless chant: " _Kev...por el amor de DIOS, Cielito...AYYY-AHH!_  
_POR FAVOR, KEV_!

There's no turning back, at least as far as Vanessa Rojas is concerned-she doesn't just hop beneath the sheets with whomever-and  
after seven long months of celibacy (her relationship with a Brooklyn Nets Player ended after he was traded to Golden State in  
California) Kev is just what she needed at the time she needed him...and she NEEDS HIM; not just for his magnificent cock: it's very  
possible that she's in love with him at this point...he cums with a muffled grunt (his mouth gobbling as much of her breast as is  
possible) and she blasts off seconds later...

Cleaned up and back in bed an hour later, 'Rojas says "What are we gonna do about those _putos_ who beat you down,  
Baby?"

" _WE_?", Kevin jokes, with a smile.

"Fuckin' RIGHT! Are we playing that game where you don't feel the way that I do?"

"No...we're not", he states soberly.

"Los Matamos?"

"A lo mejor tendremos que hacerlo."

....................................................

CAN YOU STAND THE RAIN©

Sunny days...everybody loves them-tell me Baby  
Can you baby can tiu stand the rain  
(Tell me)  
Can you stand the rain?  
((Tell me)  
Can you stand the rain?  
(No, no)  
Storms will come  
(This we know, for sure)  
(This we know, for sure)  
Can you stand the rain?  
(No, no)  
Storms will come (This we know, for sure)  
(This we know, for sure) Can you stand the rain?

WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY NEW EDITION

....................................................

//TRANSLATION

Por el amor de DIOS, Cielito: For the love of God  
Los matamos: Do we kill them?  
A lo mejor tendremos que hacerlo: We'll probably have to


	3. It's POSITIVE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I owe too many thanks to patty_parker60 for her invaluable assistance and  
> ideas in writing my first fanfiction ever. I had sort of a broad out-line in my  
> mind (for Maya to be pregnant, though NOT from her cheating with Jack);  
> I imagined it as a piece where the couple decide to expand their family TOGETHER  
> and Mrs Parker helped me to make the seed FLOWER. I hope you like it.

O...K...1 minute left has a minute ever been LONGER in the history of earth? Maya Bishop would say so. Now, the moment of truth  
+= **POSITIVE**...the third one and all are positive, meaning it's official. She and Carina will be mothers.

And how will that work? Her father was and still is a deranged asshole; her mother a doormat who failed to protect her children from  
Lane Bishop's insane expectations. True, his methods contributed to her winning an Olympic gold medal, though it certainly didn't  
bring fame and glory: she won the medal performing on a badly sprained ankle which she wrecked beyond repair during the race,  
ending her track career. Not necessarily a bad thing, as she would neve have joined the Seattle Fire Department, never learned what a true  
family is, and never met CARINA DeLUCA...once a dedicated 'single lady', taking her pleasure where she found it, all of that changed  
the night she and the stunning Italian OB left Joe's together that first night. The hiccup with Jack Gibson had nearly cost her the Love Of Her  
Life, and Maya had been sure that there was no coming back from it...and suddenly two words from Teddy Altman turned the tide back  
in HER FAVOR, and Carina took her back. The road back had been long, stressful and very tricky, though. Therapy and her acceptance that  
her father was in fact a controlling, abusive freak didn't hurt the process.

She'd helped Carina through the process of institutionalizing her younger brother Andrea (Andrew), who inherited his father's bi-polar  
disorder. Once he emerged to practice medicine again (with the help of medication) Carina brought up the possibility of expanding their  
family: "I am 35, Maya and I hate to risk the child possibly inheriting my Papa's illness. You are the better candidate to carry the child."

"Why-because I can provide so much more MILK with these big 'ol boobs than your 'bee-stings'?", Maya had joked.

Carina laughed too. "Actually, the size of the Mama's _senos_ -breasts-have no impact on milk production, silly!"

I want you to FUCK ME so bad right now: all that talk about MILK PRODUCTION!" the blonde smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S THE DADDY/SPERM DONOR?
> 
> WHO _SHOULD BE_?  
> 1\. (McSTEAMY) FROZEN FROM MARK SLOAN
> 
> 2\. (MR. GREEN EYES) THE OLD-FASHIONED WAY-JACKSON AVERY
> 
> 3\. (McWIDOW) THE OLD-FASHIONED WAY-CORMAC HAYES
> 
> 4\. (McDREAMY) FROZEN FROM DEREK SHEPERD
> 
> 5\. (PROBIE) THE OLD-FASHIONED WAY-EMMETT DIXON
> 
> 6\. **YOUR IDEA** EITHER OLD-FASHIONED WAY OR FROZEN SPERM
> 
> please add your preference/guess to the comments and thank you so much for reading!  
> (¡muchisimas gracias!)


	4. It's POSITIVE! A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina wants a baby and there are decisions to be made, such as who would be  
> the donor, and by what method (the old-fashioned way or via in-vitro?). A relative,  
> a friend, work colleague, or someone anonymous? There's one surprise candidate  
> suggested by Maya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to before the pregnancy test to explain the process of the donor father

Since Carina is acquainted with Vic Hughes peripherally at best she argued that MAYA should be the one to approach her about  
the possibility of using her husband's sperm for their potential son or daughter. Maya revealed her second thoughts about the  
matter and brought up ANDREW as a possible, which her girlfriend scoffed at: "BELLA...REALLY? Andrea as both father and uncle? That...  
would be problematic when my _Nonna_ meets the baby for the first time...I shutter at the imagining!"

"Its _shudder_ My darling and after saying it aloud I see your point."

"I thought that it's said TAKE your point?"

"Either is fine...so Andrew's out...and your brother Mason for the same reason...how ell do you know the short guy with the beard: Travis'  
'once was' friend with benefits...ummm: ami-ci co-con....bene...benef..."

" _Good try_ my beautiful busty blondie!: _amici con benefici_ You are trying, which is all that I ask...anyhow about the donor;  
is the sperm bank such a bad idea?"

Maya frowns and replies "Didn't we decide that we want to know who the donor is so that we can ask for a complete medical history? The whole  
point was to have a say in who he is."

"Yes, I recall" Carina admitted. "Travis, possibly? Or...TANNER: doesn't he have Italian heritage?"

"His mother", Maya answered. "BUT...I already broke the 'chick code' once with you know who...not sure I want to go there after the mess it  
caused with Andy afterward." In answer to Carina's raised eyebrows she clarifies "She and Tanner dated all through high school, then sort  
o recently after Gibson and before Sullivan. Sort of during Gibson and before the Captain, to be accurate. The code I mentioned  
is that friends don't sleep with or date a man or woman that one of her other friends has been with...it's hard to explain how the two relate but  
we shouldn't go there." Then, as if a light bulb went off above her head Maya shouted "RIPLEY!?"

Vic still has her key from when the three lived together while quarantining away from her husband entered at that moment, saying "What about  
Ripley?", plopping down on a loveseat.

Maya: "Welll..."

Carina: "Errmmm..."

"What do you think...I mean...would it break the girl code...if, ah..." Maya stammers.

"Would it upset you if we...would your husband..."

" _WHAT_?! Vic prompts, impatient.

"Would the Chief agree to donate sperm so that Maya could be fertilized using in-vitro?" the couple said at the same time.

"W...welllll...ahhh...that's one helluva ASK, ladies." Vic had certainly NOT expected this request.

"We know" Maya assured her.

"I have to think about it; I'll let you know."


	5. It's POSITIVE! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official, then: Andrea Herrera Sullivan is expecting a child with her husband Robert.  
> 

_WHO TO TELL FIRST_? Robert is the baby's father, and Pruitt is _her_ father. She and Robert have been together  
for a little over a year; her father has taken care of her from age nine until adulthood (and in many ways, he continues to take care of her-  
even today): he's been both mom and dad, confidant and confessor...her rock...but she's married now and from the little bible teaching she has  
she recalls something about women leaving their parents and 'cleaving onto' her mate, so...

She paces around his living room (THEIR living room!) for a bit, then unable to relax with the news bottled-up inside her she takes  
a light leather jacket from a hook in the closet and jumps into her X7 (an anniversary present from her husband) and drives to Seattle Fire  
Department Headquarters. "Que tal, Manuelito! (how's it going, Manny) she calls to one of the buildings armed security.

"Mi PRINCESA, al fin!" (my princess, at last!) the forty-year-old father hails back.

Lupe, Head of Housekeeping exit s an elevator as Andy steps on. "Lupita: haz algo, oiga!"

"Usted!" (you!) retorts the older woman, who then leans closer, sniffing. Andrea steps back wondering at what might have gotten into  
Lupe. "Hueles de 'baby'...umhmm, umhmm! (you smell of baby), and she nods with finality.

"WOW! I only found out this morning!" Andy is truly amazed.

"Felicidades, mi amor! (I'm so happy for you sweetie). "And when you finish with my 'boyfriend', send him down to my office for a spanking!"  
She means Sullivan.

"Ehhhh!" Both women laugh as the elevator car's doors close on Andy's prolonged 'raspberry'. On the fifth floor, she waves to her husband's  
receptionist, Cecile who returns her wave and says that she should go right in.

His smile of greeting makes her tingle all over as if electric currents are running through her. She meets him halfway as he comes around his  
desk, engaging his lips in a heated kiss until Cecile calls "Get a room, Chief!" as she helpfully closes his door.

"Estas bien? En la mañana no sentias bien: tu estomago?"

"Solo náuseas. Estoy bien. Um, Bobby..."

"Yes..." His eyes flick to a large screen on his wall, in which a five-car pile-up at the intersection of Highland Park Way SW and SW Holden  
Street (with Station 11 responding). "Sorry, I'm covering for Rip for the day...I'm listening: what's up?"

"We're having a baby!"

He opens his mouth, then closes it (repeating this action twice more) before he manages "¿Embaracas? (preggers)

She batted at his arm before embracing him again. "¡Sangrón! (ass) "EMBA-RAZ-ADA, and yes-a little you!"

/I will continue this on the morrow (I'm sleepy and achy)/


End file.
